


Maid on the Shore

by MarnaNightingale



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Brief sexual violence, Fanvids, Gen, Piracy, fuck the patriarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnaNightingale/pseuds/MarnaNightingale
Summary: I have lots of silver, I have lots of goldI have lots of costly ware-oI'll divide, I'll divide, with my jolly ship's crewIf they row me that maid on the shore, shore, shore ...Were you aware the first PotC movie is a PG-13 rated rape and revenge plot? Because it totally is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Maid on the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> A Pirates of the Caribbean vid made circa 2005.
> 
> For fairestcat -- a belated birthday present, or else a seriously late Christmas present. :-)
> 
> Song by Stan Rogers
> 
> This vid showed at Vividcon once, so there's a better quality version out there somewhere, but, alas, I no longer have it. If someone does, please let me know!


End file.
